Par moment t'est vraiment idiot
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Trafalgar et Corazon sont amis depuis longtemps, mais le futur médecin veut s'en aller à cause des sentiments qu'il à développer pour son ami d'enfance


**Salut, Salut**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un nouveau pairing qui m'a fait bander (mentalement parce que physiquement c'est impossible), oui je suis une poêtesse, bref j'ai nommé le Corazon x Law (on se calme, ils ont le même âge on est pas chez Zizimir ici, oui je regarde les kassos)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les allées de Dressrosa étaient remplis de personnes se promenant, il avait beau être sept heures du soir, les commerces étaient encore ouvert pour la simple et bonne raison, que ce mois de mai était particulièrement chaud et agréable. Trafalgar Law, jeune étudiant en médecine flânait le long des vitrines en observant les passants, il aimait imaginait ce qu'était la vie des gens en les regardant, est ce que cet homme était un riche businessman qui avait troqué son costard hors de prix contre une chemise et un short le temps d'un week end familiale ou était ce simplement un ouvrier ayant l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements ? Il ne se posa pas la question très longtemps, après tout cela ne le regardait pas, il prit néanmoins le temps de s'asseoir sur un banc, déposant sa sacoche lourde de cahier a côté de lui, afin d'observer le temps passé, d'ordinaire il aimait rentrer tôt afin de rejoindre son colocataire Corazon. Il connaissait ce garçon depuis des années, depuis son plus jeune âge en fait, Trafalgar était orphelin et avait été recueillie par un homme riche qui avait comme passe temps d'adopter des orphelins et le jeune frère de celui ci n'était autre que Corazon. Ils avaient le même âge et des leur première rencontre ils avaient compris qu'un lien invisible mais indestructible les liés et au fil des années, ce lien s'était resserré à tel point que les deux garçons avaient du mal à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient même pris un appartement ensemble

Au début Law avait trouvé ce lien magique apaisant réconfortant mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il été assis sur ce banc, il réfléchissait à leurs relations, ce lien qui au début n'était qu'un fil de coton les entourant légèrement était devenu une entrave de métal. Il aimait toujours autant son ami ce n'était pas le problème, en fait si c'était ça le problème il aimait son ami peut être plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Son attirance pour son colocataire devenait de plus en plus importante et bien qu'il faisait tout pour lui cacher il avait peur d' être découvert mais il était dur de rester avec lui, ce lien entre eux était devenu vital, certaines personnes aurait même penser que c'était malsain. Perdus dans ses pensées le futur chirurgien ne remarqua pas qu'une vieille femme le regardait en souriant.

\- Oh pardon s'exclama t'il en mettant sa sacoche sur ses genoux, je ne t'avais pas vu

\- Ce n'est rien Law

La femme s'assit, cela faisait quelques années qu'elle venait régulièrement s'asseoir sur banc et avec le temps elle avait prit l'habitude de discuter avec les deux jeunes garçon Law et Corazon bien qu'aujourd'hui ils soient devenus des hommes.

\- Tu ma l'air préoccuper, tu t'est disputé avec Corazon

\- Disputer avec Corazon ? Rigola Law je ne pensais pas que ses deux mots puisse être dans la même phrase, je ne me suis jamais engueulé avec lui

\- Je ne sais pas dit elle c'est juste que tu avais l'air grave et comme tu n'est pas stresser de nature j'ai penser que c'était ça

Law sourit, il était amusant de voir à quel point cette femme le connaissait, tout comme il la connaissait d'ailleurs, cette dame s'appelait May c'était une immigré chinoise qui avait fui son pays, alors qu'elle était encore enfant, son mari était aujourd'hui décédé et n'ayant eu aucun enfant elle avait laissé son instinct maternelle se développé au contact des deux garçons. Law prit une inspiration, il avait envie de lui parler de son attirance pour son ami, mais il ne savait pas ce que la vielle femme en penserait sans compter que c'était plutôt gênant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'a ce qu'un cri les attirent

\- Trafalgar D Water Law ! s'exclama Doflamingo

\- Ouh c'est pas bon signe quand il m'appelle comme ça.

May rigola et lorsque l'homme blond se fut rapproché, elle lui dit

\- Ne lui en veuillez pas c'est de ma faute, je lui ai demandé de me tenir compagnie et il à été trop gentil pour refuser

\- Tiens donc ? S'étonna Doflamingo en regardant le futur médecin

Celui ci se retint de rire, bien qu'il en avait envie pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il était du genre à dire merde si il n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose aussi bien aux enfants qu'aux vieilles personnes. Doflamingo continua

\- Quoi qu'il en soit tu ferais mieux de rentrer, le diner est prêt et Corazon est entrain d'appeler tout les commissariat pour signaler ta disparition

\- C'est bon j'arrive soupira Law qui essaya de paraître naturel alors que rien qu'à l'entente du nom de son ami, son cœur s'affola.

Il embrassa May sur le front et suivit Doflamingo, celui ci attrapa le sac de Law

\- Je n'ai plus quatre ans tu sais je peut porter mes affaires

\- Pour moi tu resteras toujours un sale gosse, mais bon dieu ton sac pèse une tonne y'a un cadavre là dedans ?

\- Si tu savais rigola Law

Il marchèrent quelques temps en silence, puis Doflamingo rompit le calme.

\- Dis moi est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre mon frère et toi

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna Trafalgar mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

\- C'est juste que t'as l'air préoccupé à un tel point que j'ai pensé que c'était ça

\- Tout va bien entre nous, c'est juste les études qui me prennent du temps et me fatigue

\- Tes étude hein

Law le regarda étonné par sa façon de dire cette phrase mais il ne dit rien et l'autre n'en rajouta pas. A peine eut il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement que Corazon se jeta sur lui. Pris de panique par ce contact, il repoussa son ami.

\- Mais tu veux pas me lâcher un peu merde

Il partit dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Corazon ne bougeait plus, son frère lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le plus jeune, j'ai fait une connerie

\- Non je ne pense pas, je crois qu'il est dans une période ou il a besoin de réfléchir, laisse lui du temps

\- Ok soupira tristement Corazon

\- Ecoute continua son frère je dois rentrer avant que Baby five et Buffalo ne fasse exploser la maison mais si tu as besoin de parler appelle moi ou passe à la maison.

\- Merci frangin

Celui ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Law ne sortit pas de sa chambre et Corazon ne tenta aucune approche bien qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami ou même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. La nuit était tombé quand le futur médecin se décida enfin à se montrer, il se planta devant Corazon.

\- Ecoute Cora je suis désolé j'avais pas à réagir comme ça

Corazon s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais d'un geste de main il le fit taire

\- Non attends j'ai un truc à te dire et je dois le faire d'un coup tant que j'ai le courage, alors voilà, je vais partir, je vais déménager, j'en ai marre de vivre comme ça j'étouffe, j'espère juste que tu comprends

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de son ami, il sortit et repartit sur le banc sur lequel il était assis plus tôt. Il regardait le ciel s'imprégnant du silence ambiant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui sans lui parler. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Corazon lance

\- Tu sais si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu tu dois me le dire

\- Tu n'as rien fait rassure toi t'est un mec formidable, c'est juste qu'on est différent toi et moi

\- On l'a toujours été fit remarquer le blond mais ça ne te dérangeait pas avant

\- Peut être mais là je sens que je dois partir répondit Law

\- Je sens qu'il y à autre chose mais si tu ne veux pas en parler je te forcerai pas, je veux qu'on reste ami et je ferait tout pour

\- Cora supplia Law devant la détresse de son ami sois pas triste t'as rien a voir avec

\- Vraiment ? Le coupa Corazon, mon meilleur ami me rejette me dit que je l'étouffe mais c'est pas ma faute

Law le regarda un peu perdu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire lui dire qu'il partait à cause de ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Impossible, il chercha une excuse mais Corazon reprit la parole

\- Tu sais, le fait que t'est un truc à me reprocher je le comprends, personne n'est parfait ce qui m'emmerde c'est que toi Trafalgar t'est censé être mon meilleur ami et pourtant t'as pas le courage de me dire la vérité en face.

\- Bordel mais tu comprends pas que si je te dit rien c'est justement pour qu'on reste ami

Alors là Corazon ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce que son ami avait de si grave à lui cacher.

\- Ne mens pas Law tu sais très bien que peut importe ce que tu fais, je ne peut pas t'en vouloir alors explique moi, t'as tué quelqu'un

\- Non

\- T'as violé quelqu'un ?

\- Mais non putain arrête de délirer

\- Alors quoi

Corazon s'énervait de plus en plus, Law commençait à paniquer, il se jeta sur son ami et l'embrassa, comme ça au moins c'était fait. Il sentit que Corazon se détendait sous la surprise, le brun se recula, il sourit devant la tête du blond, les yeux écarquillait, il avait pas l'air malin. Il reprit contenance devant le sourire de son ami

\- Si tu voulait me faire taire il y avait d'autre moyens

\- Oui mais c'est de loin le plus efficace rigola Law

Il était plus détendu et se dit qu'après tout son ami avait le droit de savoir alors même si il le perdait il devait tout dire.

\- Bordel tu sais que t'est chiant lui dit il ça fait des années que je me retiens de t'embrasser ou de te dire que je t'aime et en une soirée tu fait tout foirer

\- Alors là je sais pas quoi dire

Trafalgar lui sourit, satisfait de ne pas s'être pris un coup dans la figure.

\- Y'a rien à dire Cora c'est la vie c'est comme ça on à été amis, mes sentiments ont changé. Aujourd'hui nos chemins se séparent, on va surement avoir du mal à s'y faire, on sera peut être même malheureux mais petit à petit on guérira, on oubliera et la vie reprendra son cours.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois notre avenir, pleurer sur ce qu'on à perdu jusqu'à s'en lasser ou mourir, parce que je te rappelle que je suis pas comme toi, j'arriverais jamais à me faire à une vie sans toi

\- Tu as une autre solution ? Demanda Law

\- Tu ne t'est pas dit que peut être je l'accepterai et qu'on pourrait rester ami ou même que t'est sentiments étaient partagés.

\- Comment tu veut qu'on reste amis après une déclaration pareille

\- J'ai aussi dit que tes sentiments étaient partagés

Law resta interdit quelques instants, se demandant si il avait bien comprit ce que son ami avait voulu dire, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Le sourire espiègle de son ami le fit rougir. Celui ci s'approcha et l'enlaça.

\- T'est vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets

\- Là j'avoue que c'est moi qui comprend plus rien

\- Pour une fois ça change rigola Corazon

Ils s'apprêtait à s'embrasser lorsqu'une explosion retentit.

\- Le château s'exclama Law

Ils partirent à toute vitesse vers le lieu du drame et furent heureux de découvrir que le bâtiment n'avait rien, c'était la cabane à outil qui était partit en fumée, inquiet pour les habitants ils se rapprochèrent et constatèrent que tout le monde allait bien.

\- Ou est mon frère s'inquiéta Corazon

\- Cora Law s'étonna Jora, une femme qui aidait Doflamingo dans ses affaires

\- Il va bien le rassura Lao G le doyen de la famille, il est partit chercher le coupable

En effet le maitre de famille venait de revenir en trainant Gladius un maniaque des explosif, il le balança à terre et commença à l'engueuler bien comme il faut. Puis son regard se posa sur son frère puis sur sa main accroché dans celle de Law. Il sourit et les prit dans ses bras

\- Ah les garçons je suis heureux pour vous, il était temps

\- Il à prit un coup sur la tête demanda Jora

\- A moins que commença Lao G mais ils se sont mis ensemble

\- Quoi ? Cria Monet en sortant de la cuisine ils se sont enfin déclaré

Doflamingo lacha ses deux protégés et se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts

\- Alors toi il y a une explosion t'en as strictement rien à faire mais entendre la nouvelle ça te fait sortir de ta cuisine

\- Excuse moi si je trouva ça plus intéressant

\- Il faudrait qu'elle revoit l'ordre de ses priorités annonça Vergo en sortant à son tour

Chacun félicita les garçons qui furent étonnés de ne voir personne surpris de la tournure des évènements.

\- C'est trop cool dit Gladius faisons un grand feu d'artifices

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en le regardant de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'au moindre faux pas il serait assassiné.

\- Tiens au fait dit Dellinger c'est moi qui gagne le pari

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les autres

\- Ba oui répondit il on est trois à avoir parier qu'ils se mettrait ensemble, Doffy tu as dit que se serait après que Law est fini ses études, Monet tu as dit avant la fin de l'année et moi j'avais dit avant la fin du mois donc je gagne.

Les deux autres parieur râlèrent et donnèrent leur dû au jeune garçon devant la tête déconfite du nouveau couple.

\- Et moi qui me demandait comment vous l'annoncez, je vois qu'en faites vous le saviez avant nous dit Corazon

\- Franchement c'était pas l'énigme du siècle dit Monet

Tout le monde rigola, puis Law demanda

\- Franchement quel genre de famille se fait de l'argent sur le dos de ses membres

\- La notre rigola Corazon

\- Ah au fait ajouta Dellinger, si vous pouviez coucher ensemble dans moins de trois mois ça m'arrangerait et il faudrait que ce soit Law au dessus

Le couple fut figé sur place puis le jeune blond continua

\- Mais non je rigole, on à pas été jusque là, enfin pas encore quelqu'un veut prendre le pari ?

Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Law, puis Doflamingo annonça

\- Allez venez on va fêtez ça par contre Gladius tu ne t'approche ni de l'alcool ni des allumettes

\- Je suis un incompris se lamenta Gladius

La famille rentra dans le château et Corazon attrapa Law avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

\- Cette fois personne ne nous dérangeras

Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa passionnément, après cela il ajouta.

\- Rassure moi tu ne veux plus déménager

\- Et puis quoi encore sourit le médecin, je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce que tu en ai marre

\- Ça promet, allez rentrons avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses

La famille fit la fête toute la nuit. Le lendemain ils croisèrent May et lui annoncèrent la nouvelle, la vieille femme en fut très ravie et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau chapitre de leur vie commença.


End file.
